


Blowjob Interruptus

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: (like rlly rlly lowkey head injury like... bumped heads), Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Hand Jobs, Head Injury, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 100-500, originally posted on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: They're dumb and in love and sometimes being in love is giving your boyfriend a blowjob and accidentally cracking your head against his jaw y'know?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Blowjob Interruptus

“Fuck, Henry—“ 

Alex cuts himself off with a groan, and if Henry’s mouth weren’t currently occupied by something much more exciting, he might have grinned, in that self-satisfied way that he grins when he knows he’s managed to get the best of Alex despite Alex’s best efforts to resist his charm. As it is, all he does is hum, which makes Alex groan again and tighten his fingers in Henry’s hair. 

“I love you so much, baby, fuck, you’re so _good_ \--“

With a wet, obscene popping sound, Henry lets Alex’s dick slide from his mouth, because there’s absolutely no way he can stop himself from grinning now. Not with Alex looking down at him with such a heavy, lidded gaze. Not with Alex whispering obscenities in Spanish under his breath, filthy things that Henry can only grasp the gist of with his own knowledge of similar languages.

Alex’s hand slides from his hair to the back of his neck, and Henry surges up to kiss him just as Alex begins to bend down to do the same.

As he attempts to tilt his head up, Henry feels the top of his forehead connect with Alex’s chin _hard_ , and the subsequent _crack_ of Alex’s jaw —coupled with a moment of stars swimming almost comically in front of his vision— is enough to bring him out of the moment almost completely. 

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Alex swears, falling gracelessly backwards onto their bed. 

Henry reaches up to rub his forehead gingerly. “You can say that again,” he says with a grimace, blinking to clear his vision. 

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Alex repeats with feeling. When Henry can finally see without fearing for his vision again, he finds Alex levelling a rueful smile at him with one hand on his chin. “That could have gone better.”

Henry huffs a laugh and climbs up onto the bed beside him, nosing gently at his jaw. “So much for that, then?” He poses it as a question, because as much as the mood feels ruined, he’s never known Alex to be anything of a quitter. 

Sure enough, Alex shakes his head. “It’ll take more than that to get rid of me,” he says, dropping his hand from his chin and moving his jaw about carefully. It’s a silly movement, with his lower lip stuck out as he shifts his teeth around. “You know me.”

Henry wiggles until he’s on his side and then slips a hand down Alex’s body to wrap his fingers around Alex’s cock. Alex takes in a sharp breath. 

“You’re insatiable,” Henry accuses without any heat. He loves the way Alex curls towards him, loves the way Alex mouths messily at his temple until Henry acquiesces and kisses him. 

“You love it,” Alex murmurs back against his mouth. Henry slides his thumb over the tip of Alex’s dick and smiles into the kiss. God help him, he really, really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
